


Poison

by HSavinien



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Background Character Death, M/M, Post - Deathly Hallows, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-08-07
Updated: 2008-08-07
Packaged: 2017-11-25 20:56:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/642881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HSavinien/pseuds/HSavinien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco deals with the aftermath of Deathly Hallows.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Poison

**Author's Note:**

> I don't do Harry/Draco. I don't see it, can't understand the logic to it. I don't even like Draco. Nevertheless, after Deathly Hallows, I was bitten by a plot bunny and to prevent it gnawing my leg off... This is the only way I see Draco/Harry. So, I figured I might as well share it with the internet at large.

There's a sweetbitter taste of poison in hate deferred. What I think I must think I should think derailed in doubt and...grace. Hate survives because he's not perfect, not some angel, even one sootblackened by the fire _the screams._ (Never heard, but felt bone-deep, still ringing across a decade and more.)

One step at a time and ignore him, still visible, though quieter now, hiding behind his sidekicks' shine and press and working still. Hate's no longer alone. It cedes ground, makes room for something grudgingly other. _'Attachment,' spits my proud-tall-idol-ideal, 'is weakness.'_   Later, groveling, broken like his wand, shattered, lost, but still MINE.

He's not often seen in public, which makes it easier. Death would separate us now, but death sought is cowardly. And, he is brave. How can one of the lineage I bear be any less? Hah. And yet, perhaps. Not for me. That's lost long ago. For the others, for MINE, because he's made a world where that's enough. Being brave, caring, holding, attachment can...protect.

A little grace of poison is so sweet. A little taste might heal.


End file.
